


Super Heroe

by softdeldry



Series: Beautiful Pain [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Broken Stony, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry
Summary: "Aunque el daño este hecho, quiero reparar mi error, estoy aquí como un Super Heroe y podré salvarte."Post-Civil WarInspirado en la canción Super Heroe de Lunafly
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Beautiful Pain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118255
Kudos: 2





	Super Heroe

Después del gran enfrentamiento entre el equipo de Iron Man y el Capitán América, todos los vengadores (excepto el de la armadura roja y dorada) terminan en Wakanda bajo el manto del ahora rey T'challa.

Ahora es cuando Steve puede pensar en lo sucedido este último tiempo y darse cuenta de cuanto ha herido a Tony, y vaya que se arrepiente de ello.

Se arrepiente de no hablar correctamente con él, de darle la espalda sin buscar otra alternativa, porque Tony solo buscaba una forma de que todos estuvieran más seguros, quizá no era la correcta pero estaba preocupado por todos ellos, los mismos que lo habían apuñalado por la espalda incluso Vision lo había dejado para seguir a Wanda.

Steve mira el hermoso paisaje de Wakanda por uno de los ventanales en su habitación dentro del hogar del rey y suspira.   
Esa misma tarde congelaron de nuevo a Bucky hasta encontrar una forma de controlar al soldado.  
Esa misma tarde al dejar a Bucky se da cuenta que no sintió lo mismo que al dejar a Tony.  
Esa misma tarde se da cuenta de que no amaba a Bucky como creía hacerlo.

Lo único que sentía era nostalgia, amaba el recuerdo del pasado que tenía con él, amaba esa unión a su antigua vida.

Se sienta en su cama tomando un cuaderno y una pluma, comienza a escribir su sentir y sin darse cuenta comienza a escribirle a Tony.

Se desahoga mediante la escritura y cuando lo cree suficiente solamente cierra el cuaderno dudando en enviar esas palabras, pero creyendo que aún no es prudente solo lo guarda bajo una almohada.

Pasan los días y ellos siguen en Wakanda, no pueden regresar a Estados Unidos ante el temor de ser arrestados, son fugitivos ahora.

Natasha entra a su nuevo hogar al regresar de América (es la única que puede ir y venir sin ser detectada) pero no habla con nadie, su mirada es indescifrable, como coloquialmente dicen "pareciera haber visto un fantasma". Steve quiere preguntar pero simplemente prefiere no hacerlo ya que Natasha no suele expresarse demasiado y teme molestarla.

Mira a la Viuda Negra pasar de largo y entrar a su habitación, casi inmediatamente se para frente a la puerta de la habitación pero no entra, espera prudentemente, no quiere interferir en lo que sea que le suceda.

El resto de los habitantes comienzan a abordar el pasillo y esperar junto con Steve después de que este les informe de su llegada, les extraña el saber que causo el estado de Natasha. Clint algo impaciente abre la puerta llamando por Nat.

Clint cuestiona su estado y ella intenta tranquilizarse a pesar de que aún tenía una extraña expresión. Explica que quería esperar para darles la noticia pero cree que es mejor que lo sepan ahora y ahí es cuando suelta lo que Steve sintió como un golpe en el estomago.

_"Tony murió, lo encontraron en su habitación de la torre, al parecer fue un suicidio"_

El silencio reina la habitación y poco a poco algunos sollozos o palabras de arrepentimiento inundan el cuarto.... lo habían dejado solo.

Steve solamente abandona la habitación de Natasha para entrar a la propia, sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse y trata de autoconvencerse de que lo antes escuchado es una mentira, un lastimero sollozo escapa de sus labios antes de que las lagrimas comiencen a correr por sus mejillas.

Mira fijamente su cama y nota el sobresaliente cuaderno por debajo de la almohada.

¿Cambiaría algo si él hubiera enviado esa carta a Tony?

Pero el hubiera no existe y todo estaba hecho, no puede devolver el tiempo.

Él no estuvo para cuidarlo, protegerle y Tony murió.


End file.
